garpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Magic School Bus
Magic School Bus '''is the sentient and all-powerful motorized school bus that was enchanted by the awesome Celestial Oobi Doob Scooby Dooby Benubi on Earth 7,978,188 located in the Car Universe around forty million years before the Battle of Yavin. '''Early Years Magic School Bus was born by two unknown Bus parents on Earth 7,978,188, which was created by Benubi and happens to be his favorite Planet in the entire Multiverse due to the living vehicles he put on the world. On Earth 7,978,188, Magic School Bus earned an early reputation as a crude hussler and a backdoor pimp, as he was overall unkind and scammed other cars in shady deals. Magic School Bus also ruled over Musty Rusty's car club, which was a place wherein female prostitute vehicles seeked employment. Magic School Bus had a good thing going up until he was busted by the car FBI and DEA. Magic School Bus was promptly thrown in prison for his misdeeds. He wasn't in prison for very long, as Benubi himself broke him out, subsequently smiting all who were involved in his imprisonment. After the killings, Benubi bestowed magical abilities upon Magic School Bus, and relayed that he was his favorite vehicle. He and Benubi then set out to explore the Mulitverse. Shenanigans Shortly after Benubi gifted Magic School Bus with his newfound abilities, they partook in mischief. A lot of the time Benubi and Magic School Bus would get very intoxicated and travel around the Multiverse being jackasses, sometimes running over innocent people and killing them. Often Magic School Bus and Benubi would morph into various other forms as to avoid being recognized on certain planets where they took their drunken behavior. Eventually the manslaughter committed by them became increasingly recognized throughout the Multiverse, as many beings drew connections between the different bus killings that happened. Different eyewitnesses always claimed that the killer was extremely drunk and crashing into many forms of infrastructure. These alleged acts of terrorism prompted a nickname for the unknown murderer. The nickname was the Fiend of a Thousand Faces, one of the five most wanted criminals in the entire Omniverse. A thief in the night At some point, Benubi, along with his brother Fred, and God of the entire Multiverse Marn Heirogryph, got extremely drunk on irish whiskey and bourbon. The three of them were taking Magic School Bus for a stroll through multiple Dimensions. They decided to make a pit stop on some random Earth(Earth 2927-7X) so that they may take a leak. Their intentions were thwarted when a hot, red headed female by the name of Mrs. Frizzle appeared out of nowhere and offered her body to the three Gods. The drunken trio took her up on that offer, and they all had ferocious sex inside the body of Magic School Bus for hours. When the doing was done, Frizzle knocked the three of them out with a jack hammer to the skull, and shoved their bodies out of the bus. Intrigued at the prospect of leaving behind his masters, Magic School Bus was content to let Frizzle do whatever she please with him, at least for the time being. Derf, the Master of Masters Unbeknownst to Magic School Bus, Mrs Frizzle was under the spell of Derf (Xen0gl0rban), the evil version of Fred created by the God of the Cosmic-Verse, Sheev-3PO. Derf previously possessed the body of Frizzle and used his strength to overthrow his drunken rivals. Derf took the form of a lovable lizard, and used his dark magiks to overtake the mind of Magic School Bus himself. With both Frizzle and Magic School Bus under his influence, Derf set out to plot against his enemies, as well as relish in the fact that he stole Benubi's bus. Derf's main base of operations was located at Walkerville Elementary School, a place where Magic School Bus was manipulated into using his powers for measly school field trips. During this time, Derf acted as the friendly pet to Mrs. Frizzle, as well as an inspiration to the kids who attended the school. An unexpected ally It had been three years since Derf had manipulated the mind of Magic School Bus, and it was a day like any other. Magic School Bus and Derf had just finished taking the classroom out on an intergalactic field trip, but when they returned, the world had been destroyed my a Meteor. Magic School Bus felt a hot pain in his stomach, this was due to Derf mercilessly slaughtering the humans inside of him upon discovering the destruction of Walkerville Elementary School. Just when Magic School Bus was starting to sense that something was terribly amiss, Derf regained his composure and strengthened his hold on him. Cast yet again under a dark spell, Magic School Bus was driven across the Universe they were in by Derf in search of the fiend who destroyed the planet. It didn't take long for them to find the accused, as he was taking a pee in a nearby Galaxy. Derf exited Magic School Bus and confronted the one responsible for the carnage. When Derf got close enough, he realized that it was actually Gar. Derf tried to escape, but he wasn't quick enough, as Gar snatched him in his right hand and interrogated the lizard. Whilst Gar was berating him with inquiries, Derf opened a rift into a pocket dimension and shoved him through it. That mattered not, as Gar instantly opened a portal back to Derf's location. Angered now, Gar leapt to a higher level of elevation over Derf. Gar now had the High Ground, and with that the duel was instantly over, Derf was felled. With Derf all but defeated, Magic School Bus regained all his senses and realized that Gar might notice his presence. Aware of that, he elected to sneak away from the senses of Gar in search of Benubi.